Farther Than You Think
by 23a
Summary: AU. No curse. Emma has the opportunity of a lifetime - a life of adventure that she has always wanted to live. But can she leave her family for a journey she knows she may never return from?
1. An Opportunity

Emma stared at her boyfriend, who had just offered her a very shocking proposal - and no, it wasn't marriage. "Bae, I..."

"Look, Em, this guy owes me a favor, and it's a great opportunity. We could see the whole realm, maybe even others."

"Like Neverland?"

"Like no way. Look, the point is, you've always wanted to see the world."

"Yes, but... I'm only 17, and my parents only just found out we were dating, to spring this on them right after..."

"Well think it over Em, cause I'm not going if you're not."

Emma sighed. It wasn't that she didn't love Bae. She did. But she also loved her family, and she wasn't so sure she could just leave. Plus, she was a princess and the heir to the throne. Could she just leave? She had to discuss this with someone, and it definitely wasn't going to be her parents. Not yet. So she said, "I have to think about it, Bae, see you later", then kissed him and left, and went to go see her little brother.

* * *

Prince Neal sat in his room, drawing. He loved to draw. Sometimes he drew his sisters, or his parents, but a lot of the time he drew mystical creatures. He hoped to fight some someday. He was, after all, the son of a knight and a bandit. He looked up when the door opened and his big sister came in. "Hi Em", he said. "Nice outfit." She was wearing her lavender dress and the silver cloak she got for her birthday. "Were you on another date with Bae?"

"Yes, and, he made an offer, and I'm not entirely sure whether to accept."

Neal dropped his pen. "WHAT?! Em, did he ask to marry you?!"

"No! No, Neal, calm down! He asked... he knows this pirate who owes him a favor, and has agreed to lend him his ship. He wants to take me traveling, going on adventures. And Neal, I want to go. I really do. But... Mom and Dad... and my royal duties..."

"Some things you're forgetting, Em?"

"It wasn't a complete list! Anyway, what do you think I should do?" Emma took Neal's advice often. He was only 15, but he was very bright, and he usually knew what he was talking about.

"Emma, I think, if you want to go, you should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Emma. Really."


	2. Life Awaits

Annabelle sat in her room, reading a book. Annabelle loved to read, always had. More than anyone else in her family. Emma's thing was horse-riding, Neal's was drawing, and Annabelle's was reading. Of course, they all were fairly good at the other skills, but each had their favorite pastime. And they all knew sword-fighting and archery, as well as diplomacy. And magic. Their parents, the king and queen, were surprised to find that their three children were all magical, but had quickly arranged for them to receive magic lessons from Rumpelstiltskin. They had first had to let him out of his cage, and he had agreed to teach the children in exchange for someone to retrieve his son Baelfire from Neverland, where he refused to go for some reason. Baelfire was brought safely back, and was now dating Emma. Annabelle had had a silly crush on Bae when he was first brought back; she had been a silly 10-year-old, and he had been a fairly good-looking 17-year-old, and she had made a complete fool of herself. Bae had forgiven her, though. Now Annabelle was 12, and she couldn't believe how foolish she'd acted. Suddenly, Emma came into her room.

"Emma you scared me!"

"Sorry Annie. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"How would you feel if I... went on a trip?"

"Where?"

"All sorts of places."

"When?"

"In 2 weeks."

"With who?"

"Baelfire."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. could be a month, could be years."

"Is it... safe?", Annabelle asked. She loved her sister, and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I... think so. I mean, we'll travel all sorts of places... who knows what will happen?"

Annabelle considered it for a minute. She would take the opportunity, she knew she would. "Have fun."

"Really?", Emma asked. "You want me to go?"

"Emma", the twelve-year-old said, "Your life is waiting for you. Go live it. And enjoy it."

Emma smiled. "I love you, Annie."

"I love you too."


	3. Royal Duties

Emma put the light pink ball gown, which had just been tailored specifically for her, carefully on the rack. She put on a dark green silk dress and a silver tiara and walked into the great hall of the castle, where her mother and father waited for her. She had not yet told them about the trip; royal duties came first. Her parents stood in the great hall with a man dressed in leather, clothes Emma knew only to associate with the woods - the only leather clothes she had worn were her riding clothes. The man bowed when she entered. "Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Emma", she said with a small smile.

"Now, that is no way to treat a princess. Let it not be said that I don't know how to behave among royalty."

"Then Princess Emma, if you must, but 'Your Highness' sounds so snobbish. Let it not be said that I do not have respect for our subjects. Anyway, what is it you desire?"

"Well... Princess Emma, my name is Robin of Locksley, though lately people have taken to calling me Robin Hood. I live over in Sherwood Forest."

"Sherwood Forest? That's in Nottingham, no? Not in the domain of our kingdom."

"Yes, that is correct. However, I have come across a problem. I am searching, for reasons I have been told not to divulge, for Regina, the ex-queen of this kingdom."

"Regina?", Snow asked. "What do you want of her?"

"I have been told to find her and steal something from her - I am a thief, you see."

"A thief? And a thief for hire, no less?", Charming interjected. "Might I ask who it is that sent you?"

"I have been told not to say. Can any of you tell me where Regina is?"

"She was banished to the Dark Palace years ago", Snow said. "Surely you knew this?"

"Yes, but I know not the location of the palace."

"2 days walk north of here. But watch what you are getting into, Regina is dangerous."

"Thank you, Your Majesties. Princess Emma." He nodded and left.

"What does he want Regina for?", Snow asked.

"I don't know", Charming replied. Upon seeing the look on Emma's face, he asked, "Emma? Do you have something to tell us?"

"Yes, actually, I do. Yesterday I was with Bae, and he asked me to -"

"Not to marry him, right?", Charming said.

"No, father. To go on a trip with him."

"For how long?", asked Snow.

"I don't know."

"Is it safe?"

"I don't know. But Neal and Annie both think I should go."

"Emma, in one year you come of age. You have to continue learning your royal duties."

"Why? Neal or Annie would be better leaders anyway. I have no manners. I'll probably just abdicate the throne."

"Emma!"

"Mother, I love you. But I love Bae too, and I want to go with him."

"When are you leaving for this - hypothetical - trip?"

"2 weeks."

"Then you have to double up on learning royal duties until then."

"Alright", Emma said. "Seems fair."


	4. Preparations

Emma looked around her, wondering what she could bring. Appropriate clothes were being made for her, but what items to take? Weapons, some books, money, and pictures of her family were a given, but what else? She also had to get ready for the ball in a few days, which was being converted into a going-away ball for her. She was to wear her new crown. Annie and Neal walked into her room.

"Emma, what are you doing?" asked Annie.

"Packing."

"Cool."

"Emma, if you fight a dragon on your journey, tell me about it, alright?" Neal asked.

Emma chuckled. "Sure Neal."

"What did Bae say when you accepted?" asked Annie.

"I actually haven't told him yet. I'm going to now."

"Ok!"

Emma smiled. "Bye guys." Then she left to tell Bae.

* * *

"Emma. Have you decided?" he asked.

Emma nodded tentatively. "I'm going with you."

Bae smiled. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too."


	5. Goodbye Ball

Emma smiled at all the people around her, and at Neal teaching Annie how to dance. Her mother and father were, of course, dancing as well. Her family was so perfect, and she loved it in just about every way, and she was sad to leave it. But her whole life, she had dreamed of adventure, and she was just so excited to touch the sky, to ride the sea, to travel all the world. And with Bae. It may not have been marriage he had proposed to her that day, but that was what she saw in her future. Her and Bae, raising a family together. It would be a legend for all the ages, the princess and the son of the Dark One. But, after all, being a legend wouldn't be so bad.

"My lady," said Bae, coming up to her. "Might I perhaps have this dance?"

She chuckled. "So formal, Baelfire of... the Enchanted Forest."

"Princess Emma of My Heart."

She could feel herself blushing. They began to dance, and they danced and they danced, dancing the night away.

* * *

"Emma," said Annie, coming up to her when the ball was over.

"Annie?"

"I'm gonna miss you when you go on your trip. Neal will too. He just won't admit it."

Emma chuckled. "As is his way."

"Yeah. Well anyway, we made you something. So you'll remember us on your trip."

Emma smiled as Annabelle handed her a locket. On one side was a picture of their parents, and on the other side a picture of Neal, Annie, and Emma at Neal's 15th birthday party. "Thank you, Annie. And Neal, who I know is listening in on us. I will cherish it and protect it with my life."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Neal, finally stepping out of the shadows.

"I don't know," said Emma. _"Maybe forever," _she thought.

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Annie.

"I love you both."


	6. Departure

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in 3.6 billion years! But, this chapter is more than twice the average chapter length, so... there's that? *ducks as object is thrown* Ok, ok. Just read it. **

Emma rose at the crack of dawn and threw on her clothes, ending with the new cloak she had been made. She began quietly exiting the castle, but of course she should have known that her entire family would be waiting for her by the doors.

"Emma," her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi Neal, Hi Annie." She chuckled. "Should've known you'd wake up early just to say goodbye to me."

"How could we not?" her father asked with a small smile.

"We love you," said Annie.

"I know," Emma said with a smile. She still couldn't believe she'd be leaving these people for an indefinite period of time. Based on what Bae had told her about his plans, it could be forever; they didn't need to know that, though. "Love you guys too."

"Just be careful," her mother said.

"Mom, do you honestly think I would risk leaving Neal in charge of this kingdom?"

"Hey!" her brother objected.

Emma laughed. "Love you, little brother."

"Emma, seriously, be careful," her father said. "And don't you and Bae get all -"

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh are you gonna get married?" Annie asked.

"No, they're not," her father said sternly.

"Annie, if we decide to do that, we'll come back here and you'll be the maid of honor," Emma assured her.

Annie smiled. "Good."

"I really do love you all," Emma said with a smile. "I'll write as often as I can."

"We await your letters," her mother said.

"We love you," her family said, in unison.

"I love you too," Emma replied. Then she turned and walked out the thick doors of the castle.

* * *

When she reached the dock, Bae was already there. "Let me guess," he said when she arrived. "Family was all waiting for you when you got down and held you up."

Emma chuckled. "They had good intentions."

"Oh, of course," said Bae. "Just asking because my Papa was waiting for me too, and he gave me this." He held up a leather sack. "Full of gold that he spun on his wheel."

"I thought you don't like him using magic?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, I don't. But he's going to do it, and I've given up trying to change that. At least he uses it for good now."

"Yeah."

"Belle was up to say goodbye too, and she gave me a few navigation books that she says are very useful."

"That was nice of her."

"Yes. She says she's always wanted to see the world, but in the past several years the farthest she's gone is the town near our manor."

"Why didn't you invite her to come with us?" Emma asked.

"Actually, I did; she said she had duties to maintain at the manor. Cleaning and all."

"I think she harbors affection for your father," Emma mused.

"So do I," said Bae. "But it's not exactly my business to pry."

"Yes, always the gentleman, my darling Bae."

"If you two would stop with all this sickening flowery love speech, I need to show you how the ship works," came a voice from a few feet away.

Bae rolled his eyes. "Emma, meet Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger. Well, actually, now..."

"Watch it, boy. You're _temporary _captain."

"Right. Of course."

"You _are_ bringing her back, right?"

"If I survive."

"Well, that's why I have to teach you how she works. Come aboard!"

"So, Killian, how do you know Bae?" Emma asked politely as they walked onto the ship.

"We met in Neverland," he said.

"Oh. How did you end up there?"

"Are you always one to pry into the affairs of others?"

"I'm a princess. It's pretty much my job."

"A... you..." He turned to Bae. "A princess?"

Bae nodded. "Princess Emma, or, Her Royal Highness Princess -"

"Bae, stop right there." She turned to Killian. "It's just Emma."

"Baelfire, you landed yourself a princess!"

"Excuse me?" Emma asked.

"Well, just thinking of Baelfire as that scared little boy I met in Neverland all those years ago..."

"I was two years younger, technically," said Bae.

"But your mind grew significantly older. You grew up. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Don't talk about my mother," Bae said angrily. "You and I are on fairly good terms right now."

"Wait, what about your mother?" Emma asked. All she knew about Bae's mother was that she died when Bae was just a child.

"Nothing important," said Bae quickly.

"The lad is right," Killian agreed. "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Alright," Emma said. She watched as Killian showed her and Bae around the ship, explaining all of the parts and how they worked.

When he was finished showing them the ship, Killian turned to Bae and said, "Alright, lad... she's yours." It sounded almost like it pained him to say it.

"Don't worry, Killian," said Bae. "I'll bring her back in one piece." He turned to Emma. "Funny, I had to promise the same thing to your parents."

Emma laughed.

"Have fun," said Killian.

He walked away, and Bae turned to Emma. "Well... this is it."

"Indeed it is."

"The adventure of our lives."

"I'm so glad we're doing it together."

"Me too." Slowly, Bae got everything ready, then took the wheel and pulled the boat away from the dock.


	7. An Encounter With Mermaids

Emma laughed as her hair blew in the wind. They'd been sailing for all of two hours, but she already felt free from the world of responsibilities she had left behind. She was no princess here, she was just Emma. Emma, girlfriend of Bae. And the two of them would experience this magical adventure together.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

She laughed again, spreading her arms wide. "Anywhere!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." They began to speed up.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, they found themselves in a secluded cove. "Seems like a good place to dock for lunch, doesn't it?" Bae asked.

Emma nodded. "We do have food, right? We don't have to go fishing?"

"Not yet. We might have to later in the journey."

"Oh. I won't be good at that."

"I'm sure you will, Emma. You're good at everything."

"Stop it, Bae, that's not true and you know it."

"Let's eat," he said by way of ending the conversation.

They sat down with some of the food Bae had brought, and had been eating for no more than a few minutes when a tail poked out of the water.

Emma gasped. "A mermaid!"

"Yeah."

She gaped at his unfazed look. "Don't tell me you've seen one before?"

He nodded. "In Neverland. There are loads of them. All highly untrustworthy, and most downright violent."

Emma frowned. "But they're mermaids. They're supposed to be nice."

"Not all legends are to be believed, Emma."

"I'm going to say hi."

"Emma, no!"

It was too late. She was already kneeling at the shore.

The mermaid poked her head out of the water. "Hi."

"Hi. My name is Emma."

"Hi, Emma. I'm Ariel." She looked behind Emma. "Who's this?"

"I'm Bae." It was evident by his tone that he didn't trust Ariel.

"Something wrong?"

"I know better than to trust mermaids."

"Well, I'm not like other mermaids."

"Sure you're not."

"No, really, I was kicked out of my kingdom for taking too much of a liking to humans."

"Oh."

"Yeah. After I befriended Snow White, that was the final draw."

"Snow White?" Emma asked, shocked. "You were friends with my mother?"

Ariel's eyes widened. "Is Snow your mother?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, you must tell her hello from me when you see her again!"

"I will." Emma frowned. "Though I don't know when I will see her again."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"We're on an adventure."

"We're seeing the world," said Bae.

"And we don't know how long it'll be," said Emma.

"Maybe forever."

"Bae, when you said forever... you didn't really mean forever, right?"

"Well, one can never know. There are dangers in the open water."

"It's true," Ariel agreed. "Lots of dangerous things. Like pirates!"

"Bae," said Emma. "Is this adventure... worth it? If we never make it back home?"

Bae looked at Emma and nodded. "You want to go home."

"I didn't say that."

"But your eyes did."

"I do so love the idea of adventuring with you..."

"But you're not ready. That's okay, Emma. You're only seventeen."

"You won't be angry with me?"

"How could I ever be? I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Forseeably there will be one more chapter of them arriving home, and then it will be over. Thanks to everyone who read it :) **


	8. Homecoming

They docked the ship. "I'm really sorry, Bae."

"Emma, there's nothing to be sorry about, as I have said a thousand times. I thought it would be fun, but it's not unless your heart is all the way in it."

"We really should try it again sometime."

"I absolutely agree."

She smiled and kissed him. "Please tell me that pirate isn't going to be on the docks."

"He might be."

"He's annoying."

"Yeah. Well, at least he didn't try to sell you over to an evil man who kept you prisoner for a century."

"Wait, what? _He _gave you over to Pan?"

"Yeah."

"And you still talk to him?!"

"In his defense, I had just tried to attack him with a sword and told him he was evil and no better than his worst enemy."

"His worst enemy?"

"My father."

"He did mention your mother..."

"Yeah, they, uh... they lived together. On the ship. After she ran away from us."

"Oh. I thought she died."

"Not when I was very young, like I said. My father lied to me. Years later he found her and killed her."

Emma gasped. "Your father killed your mother?"

He nodded.

"Bae, that's awful."

"Yeah, well, that's why Killian is at odds with my father. But we came to something of a truce. Me and Killian, that is, Papa doesn't know."

"Just so you could get the boat?"

"I mentioned he owed me a favor, right?"

"He owes you more than one favor."

"Well, anyway, let's get back to the castle."

"Alright."

They walked off the ship, and were relieved to find that the pirate was not on the docks. They began the walk back to the castle.

* * *

Emma smiled and knocked on the doors to the castle. The guards opened them.

"Who is it?" Snow called, coming down the stairs and gasping when she saw her daughter. "Emma! We didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well... I missed home," Emma admitted. "I missed my family. Oh, uh... Ariel says hi."

"Ariel? The mermaid?"

"Yeah. We ran into her."

"Oh! Wonderful. How's she doing?"

"Well, she was banished from her kingdom."

"That's awful."

"Yeah."

"Well, know that we'll never banish you, Emma."

"Thank you, mother."

David came into the entrance hall. "Emma!"

"Hi Dad. Good to see you again."

"Done adventuring?"

"Oh, not at all. But back home, for now."

* * *

They all sat down for a family dinner, Bae looking awkward as he sat between Emma and Annie.

"I'm really glad you're home, Emma," her sister said.

"I am too," said Neal.

"So am I. I missed you all. The open seas are exciting, but my family is where my heart truly belongs, and I guess I'm just not ready to leave yet."

She smiled at Bae, and he smiled back. Then they began to eat.

**The End. **

**Thank you to everyone who read this story! **


End file.
